bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Around
'Around & Around '''is the twelfth episode of the first season. Plot One morning, Bill and Ben can't wait to start playing the new game they invented the day before - pebble rolling. They go off to the vegetable garden to play it, but the pebbles won't roll where Bill and Ben want them to roll. Bill tries to roll a pebble, but it lands on Ben's toe. Bill apologies to Ben and he lets him have the next shot. Ben rolls his pebble a bit too hard, it ends up flying into Scamper making her drop her nuts. Bill and Ben apologies to her and ask what she's doing, she says she's moving all her nuts to a new store because her old stores are such secret places, she keeps forgetting where they are. In the garden next door, Rose is watching the children who live in her house play on the lawn. As she watches them, Rose tells her buds she hopes they will grow up to be charming and polite. Back in the vegetable garden, Ben is about to roll his next pebble, but then a pink ball bounces past them and gives them a shock. The flowerpot men don't know what it is and Bill thinks the ball might Boo, but Ben finds there are no prickles on the ball. The real Boo arrives and says hello to the flowerpot men, and Ben asks him if he's a strange round thing, and Boo says that he's not and rolls away. Bill and Ben decide to ask Slowcoach about the ball. Slowcoach knows a lot about strange round things and invites Bill and Ben into his house. Pry sees the ball and thinks it's a sweet juicy apple so she bites it, but then gets her beak stuck in it. In Slowcoach's house, Slowcoach says Bill and Ben might have found a sweet juicy apple and they are delighted. Just as Slowcoach is about to read all about apples to Bill and Ben, he realizes he can't find his glasses, but he doesn't realize that Ben is wearing them. Ben takes the glasses off and he and Bill run off back to the vegetable garden laughing, but when they get there, they realize the ball has vanished. In the shed, Scamper is putting her nuts under a cloth and as she's leaving, she keeps reminding herself that her nuts are in the shed. Meanwhile, Bill and Ben are asking Weed if she's seen a strange round thing, but she hasn't, so she suggests to them to ask Whoops as he often sees strange things, so Bill and Ben run to the end of the garden. Whoops says he hasn't seen a sweet juicy apple, and if he did, he'd turn it straight into food for plants as that's his job, then he goes back in the compost. Bill and Ben are disappointed, then they see the ball poking out from behind the door to the vegetable garden, and they also see that it's stuck on Pry's beak, so pull as hard as they could to get it off, then the ball comes unstuck and the flowerpot men and Pry all fall to the ground. When they get back on their feet, Pry thanks Bill and Ben and tells them that she's had the round thing stuck on her beak and Ben asks her if it's a sweet juicy apple, Pry says it isn't and it tasted horrid and she doesn't know what it will do next. Tad arrives and asks what's going on, Pry tells him about the round thing they've found is dangerous, Tad laughs and tells them it's a toy and the children from next door's garden have got lots of those round things. He tells them it's for playing with, throwing about and kicking, and to prove it, Tad kicks the ball very hard and it bounces everywhere. Pry flies away and the flowerpot men run to the vegetable garden to avoid getting hit. The ball hits Bill on the bottom and gives him an idea - they could invent a kicking game which is much more than pebble rolling. Bill and Ben are having fun kicking the ball to each other, then Ben kicks it into the sky and it lands in front of Weed. Weed asks them what they're doing to the round thing and Bill tells her they've kicking it. Ben shows Weed just how hard he had kicked the ball, it's now bouncing towards the end of the garden and Bill and Ben run after it. Whoops has just finished his composting then pops down again when he sees the ball coming, it almost hits Bill who has luckily moved out of the way, then Ben runs into Bill and they both end up falling on the ground. The ball bounces off Thistle and ends up stuck in the drainpipe. Bill and Ben arrive and start pulling the ball out of the drainpipe, then it comes unstuck and Bill and Ben fall to the ground again. The ball lands on Thistle, starts bouncing towards the shed, bounces ''into the shed and ends up crashing into Scamper. Bill and Ben run into the shed, climb onto the workbench and sees lots of stuff on top of Scamper so they help her out. Scamper thanks them and the flowerpot men tell her that the round thing might have come from next door. Scamper tells them if the round thing does belong next door, they should send it straight back as it's nothing but trouble. Outside, Bill throws the ball and Ben kicks it over the fence - but it ends up getting stuck on Rose. Bill and Ben run over to help and when they get unstuck, Rose tells them it's a ball that belongs to the children who play in her garden and asks them to leave it there and return to their own garden, so the flowerpot men do that. While Bill and Ben are playing their pebble rolling game again, Scamper asks them if they can remember where she put her new store of nuts. Bill says she put them in the shed, Scamper remembers and walks off saying she's so silly to forget that. Bill and Ben remember the kicking game and they decide that pebble rolling is much, much, safer. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Boo * Pry * Whoops * Thistle * Rose * Tad * The children from next door's garden (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Pry, Thistle and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen